


Conditions for Visitation

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Could you not sleep, Master</i>?' </p><p>'<i>…Something woke me up.</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions for Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-373/season 7.
> 
> So I got a plotbunny while reading 373 (and I am so glad to finally be with the household again).
> 
> Thanks to Myriade who helped with naming this fic, haha.

Master hadn't been in his room when Frankenstein checked how ready he was for school. Their connection continued to thrum when Frankenstein brushed it, Master responding in kind and Frankenstein pinpointed his location to the living room. 

' _Could you not sleep, Master_?' Frankenstein asked as he made his way down. Usually when Frankenstein went to Master's room, he had to wake him up or Master was in the middle of choosing what to wear. For Master to have already left was unusual. 

' _…Something woke me up._ '

It was the pause that Frankenstein mulled over. It wasn't like Master to be vague, but what could have woken Master and then kept him up? 

Frankenstein opened the living room door, smiling. "Good mo – eh?" 

He'd been right – Master was on the sofa, a steaming teacup in front of him. 

Muzaka was seated next to Master, his feet _propped up on the table_. 

It had been bad enough in Master's house; Muzaka was, however, wearing slippers. 

' _That was one of my requests before letting him in._ ' 

' _Thank you, Master_ ,' Frankenstein replied, walking in. Now he knew what had woken Master. ' _Did you ask about his desire to destroy humanity?_ ' 

' _I am getting to it._ '

"Yo, Frankenstein!" Muzaka said, turning his head to look at him over the back of the sofa. He grinned, waving his cup. "Your tea maker is way better than the one Crombell's got."

Frankenstein pursed his lips. "Of course it is." Crombell would have bought a factory built one, or his attempt to build his own would be far inferior to Frankenstein's. Especially if he hadn't stolen Frankenstein's data first. 

"And Raizel said your cooking's even better than before." There was a bright gleam in Muzaka's eyes. 

"I suppose the food at Crombell's is terrible as well?" Frankenstein asked, switching on the coffee machine. He would need it, dealing with this new situation and the headache it entailed.

Muzaka snorted. "Worse than. I have no idea how they eat it."

"Very well," Frankenstein said, putting on his apron. "But you are not to harm anyone who visits this house."

Muzaka rolled his eyes. "Raizel already told me that."

"Then I am restating that rule." Apron tied, Frankenstein started making breakfast. 

And once Tao was awake, they could work together to make a tracker for Muzaka. Then they would find out where Crombell's lab was when Muzaka left.


End file.
